lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Okami Amaterasu
Basic Information Name: Okami Amaterasu (Ammy for short) Username: divinepooch Series: Okami Played by: Kukki Age: Unknown, probably older than dirt. Height: Possibly 2.5 feet to her shoulder Weight: Possibly 75 lbs. Fur: A solid white to those who don't believe in higher entities, white with red designs for those who do. Eyes: Unknown, though head canon says brown for those who don't believe, gold to those who do. Appearance: Refer to the right if your character believes in higher spirits, and this can be gods or summon spirits or whatever, just some higher power. Those who don't... you can google an image of a white wolf and get it from there. Birthplace: The Celestial Plain. Abilities: Many things. She's extremely speedy, canonly the fastest in Nippon beaten only by a couple of bosses. She can also jump very high and even double jump, allowing easy access to rooftops for her to run on. Most notable of all though are her abilities as the goddess of the sun. As she runs, grass and flowers grow behind her. She can make plants grow and revive dead ones, even ones cut in half or charred to a crisp. She can make the sky rain, give sunshine or moonlight, and make cold or hot winds. If lily pads grow from nowhere? It's from her. If broken things are suddenly fixed? That's her too. She can slash things in half and also make a tiny fire cracker. Most of the village knows that she's more than just a wolf, though only a few know that they have a goddess in their midst. Occupation: Goddess. Also just helped people out and was in the middle of saving the world. Original Application: Do I have to. Background Information Canon History Oh, I'll write out my own history later. Roleplay History Not much has happened except that she has increasingly shown her power to people and saved them and generally did her best to lift their spirits. She was kidnapped on July 26th and returned on July 31st, now knowing just what people go through when they go away like that. Point in Canon Ammy was taken just before she boarded the bridge to the Ark and after saying goodbye to Issun. Personality Ammy is... special, for a wolf. She isn't hostile or territorial at all - In fact she's rather warm and friendly toward others. Unless they threaten her or show that their hearts aren't good. Then she's pretty unforgiving. Regardless, she'll accept pettings, ear scratches and belly rubs from everyone, making her act almost like a dog. In fact, most people mistake her for one, which makes her slowly lose confidence as a wolf. Good going guys. :( One thing Ammy loves is FOOD. She has a bottomless stomach, and she'll do most anything to get food, even steal it right from someone's hand. She refuses to kill thing like a normal wolf, so she has to rely on the stores or on her human pets friends to feed her. Her favorite food happens to be cherry cake. Also she does indeed enjoy the boobs. Relationships Oh lord, this will be worked on later.